


See Her Smile

by pimpinchilton



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba fluff, Bathing/Washing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Sweet Barba, The Bathing is Not Sexual, There is no sex in this fic, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinchilton/pseuds/pimpinchilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your depression has flared up, and Barba comes home to check on you. He helps you get cleaned up and generally makes you feel loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the nature of the fic, I’m gonna go ahead and say there is a trigger warning for depression. It’s intended to help people who, like me, use fantasies about our favorite lawyer to cope, but if you think reading about someone in a depressive episode could set you off, do not read this.
> 
> Title inspired by the Tick, Tick...Boom! song (which I honestly listen to a lot when my depression is bad)
> 
> This is my first ever fic, so be gentle.

You glanced at your phone as it buzzed on the coffee table for what must’ve been the hundredth time. You just couldn’t summon the energy to pick it up, instead rolling over to face the back of the sofa, where you remained until you heard the door open.

“Cariño?” Rafael called out urgently. His tone softened when he saw you. “I’ve been calling all day. I was worried.”

“Sorry, Raf,” you mumbled without looking up.

He moved closer, crouching in front of the sofa. 

“Have you been like this all day?”

Your silence told him all he needed to know.

“Is there anything you think you can eat?”

A simple question, but one you couldn’t seem to muddle through the fog in your mind to answer. Rafael placed a hand on your upper arm, stroking soothingly with his thumb.

“I’m ordering a pizza,” he declared, pulling the number up on his phone as he stood.

You could hear him ordering your usual from the kitchen before zoning out. You weren’t sure how much time had passed before he returned.

“Y/N, please look at me.”

When you rolled over you saw that your boyfriend had a bundle of your clean clothes in his arms.

“Come on, you’ll feel better in fresh pajamas. Do you think you can shower?”

“I’m so tired Raf…” You trailed off. You couldn’t stand how pathetic you sounded. 

Big green eyes regarded you with concern.

“How about a bath? I’ll help. You can just relax.” 

When you saw the worry on your boyfriend’s face, you couldn’t possibly say no. While it made you feel even more helpless than you already did, you knew Rafael wouldn’t offer if he didn’t mean it. You nodded as you sat up slowly.

Rafael offered a hand, helping you off of the couch and leading you to the bathroom. You could smell lavender when you walked through the door. Rafael had already filled the tub, complete with your favorite bath oil. You gave him a look of gratitude, and a sweet smile crossed his face, temporarily replacing the tension.

“Come on, mi amor” he prompted gently.

With your help, he stripped you of your clothing. You felt lighter without the weight of your grimy t-shirt and sweats. You moved close to the tub as Rafael removed his own clothes behind you. Your tired brain briefly noted how unusual it was that you didn’t even peek. Sex couldn’t be farther from your mind.

Rafael pressed a soft but lingering kiss to your temple before stepping into the tub, helping you in and getting the both of you situated in the warm water. You were glad he had insisted on a place with a spacious bath as you leaned against him, your back to his chest.

The two of you were silent as Rafael got to work. The tension drained slowly from your body. You soon lost yourself in the warmth and the gentle glide of Rafael sliding a washcloth over your skin. He paused when he had finished, taking a moment just to hold you and enjoy the feel of your bodies melted together. Finally, he broke the silence.

“Hair?”

You nodded, beginning to feel drowsy, and slid away from him to dunk your head under the water. You couldn’t help the soft sounds that tumbled from your lips as he massaged shampoo over your scalp. Rafael smiled behind you, relieved to see you coming back into yourself. He grabbed the cup from the side of the tub and turned on the faucet. You tilted your head back a little farther than necessary, gazing at him peacefully before he began pouring the water over your hair to rinse the suds away.

He stood, stepped out of the tub, and toweled himself off quickly before helping you to stand. You found yourself slightly amused by the focus with which your partner dried you off. The doorbell rang just as he finished, prompting him to stand and drape the towel around your shoulders. He pulled his robe on and left to answer the door.

By the time he returned, you had dressed and were feeling more human than you had all day. You and Rafael took your dinner to the sofa, where you snuggled up together while the television played in the background.


End file.
